gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the series premiere of The Greenaway. It aired in the U.S. on March 27, 2005. Plot The series premiere starts with Chris working on a science project with his lab partner Ian, when his older brother, Rory, storms into the house. Rory's upset that his partner for the annual showcase at Greenaway is Jason C., a 10th grader. He knows that there are going to be important talent scouts and musical industry workers at the show, which is making him nervous as he really wants to impress them. Rory kicks Ian out and insists that his brother helps him and Jason C. with the song that he'll perform (Long Live Hope). While working together, Chris and Jason C. form a friendship (See: Chrison) despite Rory driving them insane, and Jason C. awes Chris with his talent as he sits down at the piano and plays a little tune. CatoradePilot.gif|Chris Jason C. Thornhill pilot.png Victoriouspilotepisode.png Tandre-Pilot.jpg Boripilotkiss.png Victorious S01E01-Pilot.jpg CoriPilotw.jpg Pilot-music-clip.jpg Chris Graham-Baker - Pilot.jpg Play (Pilot).jpg Rex & Robbie (Pilot).jpg Jori pilot.jpg Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg Cori Pilot.png Torina Pilot.png The cast in pilot.jpg Pilotimages.jpeg Catpilot.jpg Trinapilot.jpeg Pilot.jpeg Pilot3.jpg Pilot2.jpg Pilot1.jpg Pilot.jpg Screen shot 2018-04-27 at 8.29 (1).png|It's The Experience photo of the cast on the photo|link=Georgia Brown|linktext=type Outside the front porch, Jason C. is calling his dad, When Chris comes by and asks him who he is calling. He says that his dad will be attending the Big Showcase. Jason C. then explains that it is the first time that his dad has left the house in 6 years. Chris skips school (McKnight School) to attend the showcase with his family. The family is called backstage before the performance starts, only to discover that Rory's tongue has swollen up because he was allergic to an herb gargle that he drank, which he said was to help him sing better. The guidance counselor, Liam Alexander, who is a very calm and sensible man, asks if anybody can take Rory's place. Jason C. assumes that Chris can because he'd heard the song numerous times during rehearsals throughout the week. At first, Chris refuses, but Jason C. forces him to, so he slips on a fancy suit and gets on stage. Realizing that he has nothing to lose in front of a crowd of strangers, Chris decides to sing. His top-notch performance surprises the audience, and even himself. Principal S. Wells takes Chris and her parents backstage and offers Chris a once-in-a-lifetime chance to attend the elite performing arts high school. Chris doesn't think that she's talented enough, but after watching such a strong performance, Jason C. believes otherwise. He pulls up the curtain and asks the audience if Chris should join them, to which they all chant, "Yes!" After a moment, Chris accepts the offer During his first day at Experience, Chris gets lost and meets Rebel Black, a shy girl who often speaks through sign language. Chris also meets Matt Green, a hyper and happy, but sensitive boy who is easily upset, often shouting, "Hey, what's do you want!?" when he feels offended. Rebel gives Chris directions to his first class with Mr. Jones, and when Chris enters the classroom, he accidentally bumps into Heather Black, spilling her coffee on her shirt. Chris then rubs the coffee off of his shirt. When Black's short-tempered and overprotective girlfriend, Oliver West, walks in, she becomes mad at Chris for rubbing her boyfriend, which in her books is a flirtatious move. During an improvisation exercise, Jones asks Heather to choose four other students to act with. She chooses Matt, Black, Chris, and Dani. He asks Rebel to pick a setting, and she chooses 'home.' And Jason C. chooses 'big news,' as the situation. Just before they begin, Heather asks Chris to go and wait in the hallway. The scene starts with Black (the husband) getting fired from his job, and Matt and Dani (the kids) complaining about this situation. Heather tries to cheer them up by telling them that she got them a new dog, and Chris enters and gets onto the stage. At first, Tori did not play the proper way of a dog, but then Heather told Sikowitz to tell Chris to act like a real dog. Tori then does so. Heather claims that dogs usually have fleas and ticks in their fur, and schemingly tells the kids that coffee is a good way to get them out. Black and Jason C. try to warn her to not do it, but Heather pours an entire cup of coffe on Chris's head, as revenge for 'flirting' with her boyfriend. Embarrassed and upset, Chris runs from the room and attempts to call his father, David Graham, hoping that he can take him out of the school. Jason C. meets up with Chris in the hallway and takes his phone from him. Chris feels that he should simply give up, and face the fact that he isn't unique at all. Jason C. then tells him that everybody is unique and special in their own way, and dissuades him from walking away because of Oliver. At home, Chris is watching the video of his performing at the Big Showcase. Rory then comes over, convincing him to stay at the school. Chris does not want to come back though. Rory tells Chris that he actually liked Chris’s performance, which Chris thanks, but then chimes to say that if he would’ve performed, he would’ve been amazing. On Chris's second day at Hollywood Arts, Chris is chosen to pick the actors for a game of Alphabet Improv. She picks Jason C., Oliver, Rebel, and Heather. During the game, Oliver and Chris are fighting (but they follow the rules) while the other actors are out. Heather also fainted, which left Oliver and Chris for most of the game. Chris tries his best to push Oliver hard enough to get out of the game, until Oliver gets eliminated. Rebel wakes up again, and tries to make Heather feel better by kissing her, as Chris gets his revenge on Oliver by kissing Heather, which is the start of Oliver and Chris’s rivalry for. (see: Oliveris). Transcript For the transcript of this episode, go here. Songs *'Long Live Hope' by Chris Category:Episodes Category:Greenaway Episode